The Death Trap
by Dean'sSupernaturalangel
Summary: Some thing is after Dean's son and it won't rest until it gets him. And worse Alex is developing his powers and the demon is now trying to hurt him. Sam and Dean have to protect him what ever it takes. Even if it means bringing Alex's mom back from hell.


1_He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he could still hear it. He could feel the pain throughout his body, but it wouldn't stop. The monster was catching up with him he could feel it. "Leave me alone, Dadddyyy help me Dadddyyy, please it won't go away." " Little boy no one can save you now, not even your dad." The demon laughed as he grabbed him and swung him against the wall. The boy hit the wall so hard he saw stars, he opened his eyes and screamed. _

"AAAAAHHHHH, Daaaadddyyy." The boy woke up his heart pounding and sweat pouring down his face. "Raven what's wrong." Dean Winchester said as he hugged Raven. "I had a bad dream again." Raven sniffed. "Do you wanna tell me about it?" Dean asked as he wiped Raven's tears away. "No its okay." "Do you wanna tell Uncle Sam about it?" "No, Daddy I'll be okay he can't get me here""Who can't get you" "No One" Raven said as he got out of bed. "You can't just say someone's gonna get you then change your mind and say no one, that doesn't work." "Okay it's just the man in my dreams." "Okay go ahead and go take your bath, Uncle Sam will have breakfast done when your ready." Dean said. "Okay Daddy." Raven said. "I can't believe he's still having nightmares." Alexander Winchester said. "I know but you don't need to make fun of him" Dean said. "But he's to old to have them." "Says who he's only 6 years old and I know you still have them and your 12 so who's too old to have them now." Dean said smirking. "How did you know I still have bad dreams." Alexander asked "Well Dads know everything especially when their sons are scared, hurt or in pain." Dean said as he walked downstairs. "Alex" Raven called as he walked out the bathroom. "Yea what." Alexander said rolling his eyes. "Did you have a bad dream too." "Uhhh, no I didn't why does every keep saying that." Alex said as he started walking away. "Maybe cuz they can hear your screams and cries." Raven said quietly as he walked down the stairs.

Raven walked into the kitchen and smiled as he spelt the delicious food that was being made. "Hey Rave what's up." Sam said as he was cooking. "Nothing but I'm hungry." Raven said smiling. "I bet you are."Sam said laughing. "Where's your brother" Dean asked as he sat down. "I think Alex is taking a shower, he'll be down in a min." Raven answered. "Oh okay." Dean replied.

Meanwhile: Alexander started getting ready to take a shower when he heard a noise outside the shower. "Hello is anyone out there." Alex turned off the water and peaked his head outside the curtain. "_Creak...Scratch...CREAK...SCRATCH." "_Who the hell is out there this isn't funny." Alexander said as he started to panic. The noises started to get louder and closer, Alex sat down in the shower, closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Please go away...please." Alexander said panicking. _"Little boy, I've come for you_" A voice said right next to him._ "Little booooooyyyyy, open your eyes."_ The voice demanded. Alex opened his eyes and screamed. The creature grabbed him as he screamed and slammed him against the wall. All Alex saw was yellow eyes as he blacked out. _"Haha got you little boy."_ The creature laughed as he disappeared.

Dean, Sam and Raven jumped when they heard Alex's scream and the thump. They ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Dean reached the bathroom first and opened the door. "Alex, are you okay." Dean said as he walked over to the shower. "ALEX ." Dean yelled as he ran to Alex. "Is he okay."Sam asked as he started to walk towards Dean. "Sammy get the first aid kit and bring to my room." Dean said as he picked Alex up and walked to his room. "Okay." Sam said as he left the room. Dean laid Alex on his bed and started to lightly slap his face. "Alex wake up Daddy's here, it's okay." "Here Dean." Sam said as he handed Dean the first aid kit. "Thanks Sammy." Dean said as he opened the kit. Alex slowly opened his eyes fearing that he would see the monster again. He opened his eyes and saw his dad, Raven, and Sam standing above him. "What happened Dad." "Alex you had us scared there buddy." Dean said as he hugged Alex. "I'm sorry Dad I didn't mean to scare you." Alex said as he held his arm. "Let me see your arm son." Dean said. "Okay." Alex said. Alex showed his dad his arm and Dean saw three large scratches. "Where did these come from Alex." Dean said as he wrapped his arm. "I don't know, I can't remember." Alex said. "We'll let's get you all fixed up and better." Sam said. "Okay."Alex said as he got up.

_Take away the sensation inside_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head_

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind_

_I can't take this feeling anymore_

The headaches were getting worse he didn't know how much more he could take. Alex was in the bathroom at his school. He was on his knees in the stall covering his ears and head with his hands. "Please stop... please fucking stop." Alex kept saying to himself as he rocked back and forth.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensation's over whelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_Give me Novacaine_

Alex walked home with his brother and the pain started again. He grabbed his head and winced as the pain got worse. "Are you okay Alex." Raven asked. "Yea I just got a headache." Alex said. "Okay maybe you should tell dad." Raven said. "No!!!!!" Alex yelled as he grabbed Raven's arm. "He can't know... He'll make a big deal out of it... I don't need that right now." Alex said as he let Raven go. Alex continued walking home as Raven stood there in shock at Alex's reaction. "Come on Raven before Uncle Sam and dad come looking for us." Alex said. "Okay." Raven said as he followed Alex.

_Out of body and out of mind_

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams_

_I get the funny feeling and that's all right_

_Jimmy said it's better than here_

Alex was scared to fall asleep, the pain would get worse when he slept. He would try to close his eyes but that's when the visions came. The images he saw were scary and worse he felt the victims pain. It felt like he was the one getting tortured, not the other way around. He knew he should tell his dad and uncle Sam. But he was scared that they would tell him he was just having nightmares. But since the shower incident he knew they would believe anything. The only problem was that the monster said he was going to hurt his family. He didn't want them to get hurt so he kept the dreams to himself. But he never expected to get these headaches when the visions started. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, he decided to grab a vikican to help him get a peaceful nights sleep.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensation's over whelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing_

Dean went walking toward the bathroom when he saw Alex get out of his room and got into the bathroom. He looked into the bathroom and couldn't believe what he saw. Alex was taking Vicican and he never told him. "What the hell are you doing." Dean asked as he grabbed Alex's arm. "Nothing." Alex said scared. "What do you mean nothing I saw you take those pills, your not fucking suppose to take those without asking me or Sam." Dean said angrily. "What's going on ." Sam asked as he walked in. "Alex's taking these pills." Dean said as he threw the bottle. "What, why would you take them Alex." Sam asked. "I don't know." Alex said. "What the fuck do you mean you don't know." Dean said as he got more angry. "Dean calm down." Sam said. "No Sam don't tell me to calm down you didn't see him taking them." Dean said. "Dad, you don't understand." Alex said angrily. "Don't raise your voice to me." Dean said as started to walk toward Alex. "What are you going to hit me dad." Alex said loudly. "You little shit." Dean said. "Dean stop, what the hell are you thinking." Sam said as he started to push Dean out of the room. "Let me go Sammy, I gotta teach that prick a listen." Dean said as he tried getting out of Sam's arms. "Come on dad, go ahead." Alex said as he started to walk towards Sam and Dean. "Shut up Alex, NOW." Sam said as he pushed Dean out of the room and slammed the door shut. "What the hell are you thinking Dean he's your son." Sam said as he caught his breath. "I know Sammy, but you seen the way he talked to me, like I'm one of the punks at school, but I'm not I'm his dad." Dean said quietly. "I know Dean, don't you see something must be wrong, you know he would never talk to you that way, don't you see." Sam said.

Alex stood with his back against the door as he listened to his dad and uncle argue. "What do you want me to do Sammy, you want me to yell at him or pity him." Dean said. "No Dean maybe you should figure out what is wrong with him first." Sam said. "Fine, Sammy." Dean said as he walked towards the bathroom. Alex heard the footsteps but he didn't register them. He was too busy holding his head and rocking back and forth. The headaches first came when he heard his dad and uncle arguing. Alex leaned against the door and felt a headache starting to form. He touched his head and grabbed his head in pain as the pain intensified. "Fuck...Not now please not now." Alex said as he sat on the ground and rocked back and forth. Dean knocked on the door. "Alex open the door please." Dean said. Dean started to worry because he got no response. Dean then decided to open the door and that's when he saw Alex curled in a ball rocking back and forth. "Alex what's wrong." Dean asked as he walked towards Alex. "Don't touch me." Alex said as he tried to get up. "Don't try to move let me get Sammy" Dean said as he walked away. Alex followed his dad's orders and sat back down. Sam and Dean walked into the bathroom and saw Alex staring into space. "What the hell happened Dean" "I don't know I came in and found him this way." Dean said worried. "Okay let's get him into bed." Sam said. "Okay." Dean said as he picked Alex up.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_you were so scared_

_but no one would listen _

_cause no one else cared_

Alex had a dream again if it could be even considered a dream.He dreamed that same dream every night it was starting to drain him. Soon he wouldn't be able to hide his sleepless nights from his dad and uncle. The dream was about everybody going on a hunt when all-of-the-sudden he hears a voice calling his name. "Aaaaaallllllleeeeeexxxxxxx." "Aaaaallllleeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxx." Every time it seem to get louder and closer, for some reason he decided to follow the voice all by himself. When he stopped hearing it he felt something breathing on his neck. "Little boy I found you, no one's gonna save you now." The voice said as it laughed. The next thing he knew was that he was yanked by his feet and was being dragged away. He tried screaming for help but noone could hear him then he disappeared. He saw his family start searching for him, he heard their cries but couldn't answer. He saw his dad talk to the police but they didn't give a shit just told him to wait at home call back in 24 hours. Then he woke up barely stopping himself from screaming out loud.

_After my_ _dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

Alex was scared that his dream was going to come true, he kept telling himself that it was just a dream. That nothing was going to take him away from his family, that he was going to be fine. But he kept thinking at the same time what would happen if he did get token. What would his father do, would he look for him, of course he would.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong I have done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_reasons to be missed_

If he did get taken he wouldn't want everyone to remember the bad things. He didn't want to be known as a troublemaker. He would want to be missed for the good things he did.

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

His dad decided they needed to go on a hunt, some demon was terrorizing some villagers in the woods. They said that anyone who went in their never made it out they just disappeared. Talk about a bad omen this was last job Alex wanted to do. But he couldn't just flat-out tell his dad no. His dad would get suspicious, that's the last thing he needed to happen. So he went, and now his dream was happening.

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

The demon grabbed him fast through him against a tree nearly breaking him in halve. He heard his dad yelling for him, he also could hear his uncle and Raven yelling. What ever happened before he hit the tree happened so fast he couldn't remember. So now he was barley conscious and couldn't get up without the world spinning. What ever that thing was it was playing with him, son-of-a-bitch. He got slammed head first into the tree again, damn this thing was having his fun, and he was getting a beating.

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if your asking me I want you to know_

The demon held him by the throat and said "Litttllleeee bbbbooooyyyyy, I've found you nobody's gonna save you now." It said laughing. Alex then closed his eyes and screamed, the next thing he heard was a gun shot. "Alex wake up your safe." An annoying voice said while shaking. "Don't shake him Dean, you might give him brain damage, plus I just sealed those wounds." Sam said. "Okay, Alex open your eyes, I know your up." Dean said Alex opened his eyes and saw his dad's worried face. "What happened , I thought I was going to be taken." "What, what ever gave you that idea." Sam asked in shock.

_Forgetting/ all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well_

_Pretending/ someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

"I've been having these dreams." Alex said as Dean wrapped his wounds up. "Okay, so what kind of dreams?" Sam asked as he sat down. "Is Raven sleeping?"Dean asked. "Yeah, I put him to bed he was exhausted." Sam said as Dean finished. "Okay, Alex tell us about these dreams." Dean said as he sat down next to Sam. "Like I was saying, I have these dreams, and ... they sometimes come true." Alex said falling backwards on his bed. Sam and Dean were so shocked they didn't say anything. "Okay Alex are you sure?" "Yes, see I knew you wouldn't believe me."Alex said closing his eyes. "Trust me, we believe you." Sam said. "Lets go downstairs Sammy." Dean said quietly. "Okay, I love you Alex." Sam said kissing Alex on the head. "I Love you too." Alex said as Sam walked out the door. "I love you Son." Dean said kissing Alex on the head. "I Love you too Dad."Alex said watching his Dad leave.

Dean walked downstairs and saw Sam sitting on the couch. Dean sat next to him putting his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do Sammy."Dean said shaking his head. "Dean, do you know how he got these visions?"Sam asked. "Yeah, from Trinity, she's the only person besides you who had visions." Dean said. "So he got them from his mother, or from me." Sam said. "There are so many possibilities, Sammy." "This could be a punishment, or he could of got it from you or Trinity, we don't know." Dean said exhausted. "We'll talk about his in the morning dean, I'm tired and so are you." Sam said as he walked upstairs. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Sammy." Dean said yawning. "Goodnight, Dean are you going to sleep in Alex's room." Sam asked. "Yeah, I don't want him thinking I'm scared of him." Dean said following Sam.


End file.
